


Beautiful Beginnings

by kittendun



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, College AU, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, OT3, Other, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, demi boy!tyler, i ship brendon and tyler so hard holy shit can you tell, not all poly relationships are threesomes or orgies just saying, sort of, this is a poly fic, trans!tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittendun/pseuds/kittendun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Ty are looking for an addition to their relationship, and Josh suggests Brendon, a cute boy from his class. B u t  Tyler didn't think he would hate Brendon's guts. or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> happy sinning

"You fucking dick!!!"  
"oh please, I'm not the one who's jealous."  
The venomous words settle in Josh's ears. This was a nightmare. No seriously. He had dreamed of this happening for a week and it kept him up, leaving him  
tired and unsettled.  
"Shut the hell up asshole"  
Josh snapped out of his thoughts, looking up at the two boys who were currently fighting in front of him. He sat on the couch, head in hands peering at his partner, Tyler, and his, well he wasn't really sure, Brendon.  
Josh and Tyler had been looking for another addition to their relationship for a while, keeping their eyes open for any cute people to cross them. Josh  
t h o u g h t he had found someone perfect. It had been in Josh's percussion class, he had been paired with a cute brunette boy, with roses cheeks, pink lips, and bright eyes. As the class progressed Josh found himself with butterflies in his stomach and his cheeks hot. They hung out for a week after that, which is when Josh brought up his openly polyamorous relationship with his Partner Tyler, A cute demi boy with a perfect smile and fluffy hair. Josh loved him and was so excited when Brendon told him he was  
open to it.  
That's where the nightmare came in. Josh was terrified that they wouldn't like each other, and now that was a reality.  
Josh adjusted his eyes, focusing on what was in front of up, and took a big breath in.  
"SHUT UP"  
Both of the boys whipped their head towards josh, eyes wide.  
"I'm fucking done, if you both want this like I do, you'll work it out"  
without another word he stormed out of the dorm.  
Tyler was shaking. He never meant to upset his boyfriend, he knew how much this had meant to him. He glanced over at Brendon, he was biting his nails, twitching his nails while he looked down. He slowly glanced up, meeting Tylers stare.  
"look I'm-"  
"just stop talking"  
Brendon's eyebrows shot up  
"excuse me??"  
Tyler rolled his eyes, he was getting tired of this fake cute act.  
"You hardly even know Josh okay? don't act like this was important to you. We have been dating for a year now, and you've known him for what?? a week?"  
Brendon took a step forward  
"Well fuck that? Don't be such an ass, your boyfriend is clearly upset."  
"you don't think I know that?? IM BEING THE ASS? HAVE YOU SEEN YOURSELF"  
And the bickering began again.  
As the words grow hotter, the tension increased.  
Brendon had always prided himself on being impulsive, and I guess this time it came in handy.  
Right as Tyler began to start about how Brendon's hair was pretentious and douchey, he took a step forward, inches away from Tylers face.  
Tylers' eyes grew wide, as he felt the taller boy breathe on his face.  
"Minty" he thought to himself, head swimming. He glanced at Brendon's lips, full, bright red, probably soft- he snapped himself out of it, looking up to his eyes, flushing red. Brendon cracked a smile,  
licking his lips as his eyes darkened.  
"can i" Brendon's voice was deep and static, causing Tyler to shake again, getting slightly turned on.  
"can you what"  
Brendon's hand slipped onto his neck, tickling the hair on the back of it. His other one taking Tyler's waist, pulling him close so that their crotches touched.  
Tylers breath hitched, shaking again. Brendon smelt like aftershave and ... sexiness? The smaller boy didn't know that was even a thing.  
"can I kiss you"  
As soon as Tyler gave a small nod, their lips connected.  
All the built up anger and tension melted away, turning into lust and eagerness.  
When they broke apart, Tyler flushed even redder than he already was, making Brendon smile.  
Brendon hadn't noticed how cute the other boy was, his soft hair and big eyes, lined with a touch of eyeliner.  
"you're beautiful" he breathed out without thinking.  
Tyler's eyes grew, wrapping his arms around Brendon's long neck, pulling him back into another kiss.  
This kiss lasted longer. And grew hotter.  
Tyler began to moan into it as he felt Brendon's hands move from his waist down to his ass, lifting the other boy up and pushing him against the wall, before pulling his shirt off. Brendon was a lot stronger than he looked, but Tyler was too distracted by the boy's body. Tyler placed his shaking hands onto the boys stomach, feeling the smooth tan skin, feeling Brendon smile into his neck.  
Brendon began to grow more eager,  
sucking and biting tylers neck, causing him to moan, rolling his eyes back and crying out Brendon's name.  
"fuck" Brendon whispered. He enjoyed this way too much.  
"where the fuck is the bedroom"  
Tyler pointed him to the door, giggling at his frustration.  
As they undressed and got settled, Brendon couldn't help but steal a glance at Tyler. All negative emotions had been replaced with awe, He was beautiful, he hadn't lied. His dark eyelashes against his light skin and flushed cheeks.  
They laid themselves down on the bed, exchanging small kissed and giggles. With his glasses off, Tyler could see Brendons eyes better. They were sharp but soft, a loving brown. His heart fluttered as he cursed Josh. He knew Tyler was a sucker for brown eyes. Their underwear soon found the floor, and Brendon began kissing down Tyler's stomach, tracing the boys tattoos.  
"beautiful" he muttered against Tyler's  
hipbone, sprouting a moan from his prey. Brendon pearled up and smiled, as he began working Tyler's dick, stroking it slowly.  
"f-fuck yes keep doing that" Tyler he said as he sat up, watching.  
With a new spurt of confidence Brendon leaned down, licking up the underside of boys sick, savoring the sounds that sprouted from Tyler, his head now leaned back.  
"Bren P-please p-please fuck"  
Brendon stopped what he was doing, stroking as he leaned forward to Tyler's face, kissing him before he asked "what? what do you want beautiful?"  
Tyler shivered again at the word. He wanted that word whispered on every inch of his skin.  
"P-please fucking suck me, you're so good"  
Brendon let out a cocky sigh, paired with a smirk.  
"fuck you!" Tyler laughed, slapping the Brens shoulder.  
"shhhhh" Brendon then took Tyler into his mouth, running his tongue across the tip before sucking, and taking him deeper.  
"fUCK" Tyler practically screamed.  
Every moan Tyler let out only fueled Brendons ego, making his dick harder, which he had been ignoring til now, gently thrusting into the mattress, seeking stimulation.  
Brendon ran his hand up Tyler's thigh, before reaching his stomach, drawing circles with a finger.  
Tyler giggled again, smiling at how cute Brendon was. Cute and sexy. very sexy- his thoughts were clouded with pleasure as he felt Brendon start to deep throat his dick.  
"f-fuckk oh mymgod Brendon I'm gonna cum if you do that"  
Naturally Brendon kept doing it, humming slightly, and dragging his hand down from Tyler's soft stomach to his ass, running his fingers against the gentle ring of flesh and sticking a finger in.  
If Tyler was being loud before, he was practically screaming now. Letting out a string of swears every breath as Brendon moved his fingers in and out, and continued to suck.  
Brendons skill wore Tyler down, scissoring his fingers in and out of Tyler's ass, and as he began to quiet down, Bren knew he was  
going to cum soon.  
"Brendon please" Tyler pleaded as he felt the other boy slow down.  
Brendon lifted his head, and removed his hands, leaving Tyler on edge. He stood there for a moment, marveling at the gorgeous boy in front of him. so beautiful. Tyler cried as he struggled. He was so close and had been left on edge.  
Brendon cracked a smug smile and stroked his cock, letting himself indulge in some of his own pleasure.  
Tyler peered up, dazed, but soon realized what the boy was waiting for He reached into a the side drawer and pulled out a box of condoms and lube, throwing them at Brendon.  
He snatched them and prepared himself.  
"You ready beautiful?" Brendon smirked and raised an eyebrow. His messy hair was fucking hot as hell.  
Tyler nodded and blushed.  
Brendon grabbed the boy by his legs, pulling him close and setting Tyler's ankles on his shoulders. "so gorgeous baby so beautiful" he quietly muttered as he ran his dick over Tyler's hole, teasing him.  
Tyler cried out when Brendon finally began to fuck him, slamming his hips against Tyler's ass quickly and expertly.  
Brendon began to moan out as  
well, praising Tyler and groaning about how tight he is. They were so busy with each other they didn't notice a blue haired boy standing in the corner wide-eyed and holding a lemonade slushie.  
When Tyler finally noticed his eyes grew wide, and Brendon drilled his prostate.  
"jos-ohfuck"  
Josh took that as an invitation to join them.  
Josh walked over, stripping his clothes then his lips meeting Brendons for a long awaited kiss. He smiled to himself as he tasted Tyler on the boys lips.  
Josh got ready and silently got excepted to enter brendon, joining into the motion the boys were in.  
As Brendon felt josh's breath on his neck, he began to moan out both of their names, closing his eyes.  
"fuck Josh f-fuck fuck me harder" he said quietly as Josh began to slam into him.  
All three of them were completely reactionary and in sync, Tyler could feel every thrust Josh mad through Brendon, and it was fuckinh awesome. Every time Brendon would pull out of Tyler's tight ass, he would be pushed back into josh's cock, and left him shaking with pleasure.  
"fuck Bren harder please" Tyler cried out. He was still dying to cum ever since Brendon stopped sucking him. Brendon looked down bellow him. The sight was amazing, Tylers body was completely flushed, his neck covered in developing hickeys that made Brendon growl. And behind him, he felt joshs soft hands on his hips, clawing and digging along with joshs soft rough groans into his ear, making the eldest boy shiver.  
"fuckfuckfuckFUCK I'm gonna cum" Brendon stood up fast, along with Tyler and Josh who slipped out of their positions and kneeled in front of Brendon right as he was about to cum.  
"f-fuck fuck ugh oh mygod" Brendon moaned as his cum splashed onto the other boys faces.  
Tyler caught some in his mouth and smirked at the salty taste. He turned to Josh to see him blushing like crazy and pulled him into a kiss.  
"fuck you both are so hot" Brendon whispered as he pulled them to their feet and began kissing both of the boys.  
"your turn" Josh said to Ty as he watched Brendon and him exchange hot, steaming kisses.  
Softly they all got into comfortable position, Tyler on his knees with Josh behind him, and Brendon lying so that he could be sucked by Ty. Softly Tyler looked up at Brendon sharing a soft sweet smile, fluttering his long eyelashes, driving Brendon up the wall and to run his hand through his hair.  
As Ty took Brendon into his mouth, his cock already hard again. Behind him, Josh was slowly moving in and out of Tyler, groaning and throwing his head back.  
"Fuck Tyler you look so good taking my cock baby" he smiled and rubbed his hands up and down his boyfriends back.  
The encouragement caused Tyler to quicken the pace of his sucking, and to run his hands up and down Brendon's thighs.  
"f-fuck suck it yes" Brendon placed his hand on Tylers soft tuff of hair, slowly guiding the boys movements.  
Josh began to pick up the pace, and slam into Tylers ass, hiring his prostate every time, sending electrical shocks of pleasure up Tylers body. He couldn't hold in moans anymore, letting a few out onto Brendon's cock, as he licked the underside as he took it deep in his throat.  
The room was filled with a chorus of moans from each of them, and pleasure seeped into the walls. As soon as Brendon began bucking his hips, Tyler knew he was going to come, removing it from his mouth, stroking it up and down and licking the side. Brendon peered down at the beautiful boy with that had complete control over him at that moment. Ty pink lips looked perfect around him, and with that thought he came again moaning Tylers name, then pulling him in for a kiss. Viewing the scene in front of him Josh picked up the pace again, causing Tyler to let out a cry of pleasure.  
His hips increased as he pulled his cock in and out of Tyler, soon pushing them both over the edge.  
"Fuck f-fuckohmygod TYLER FUCK FUCK" Josh practically screamed, hands digging into Tylers hips.  
Tyler moaned into the kiss as he felt warm spread from his ass to his dick then all over, his eyes were wide staring straight into Brendon's brown ones.  
"ohmmygojoshfuckmeimcummingbrenimcummmg" he slurred shaking from the pleasure coursing through his body, and the cum spurting from his sensitive cock.  
-  
once cleaned up, the boys laid down, Tyler in between the two others, all giggling and talking, laying against each others warm bodies. Josh's eyes creased, his smile wide at a joke Brendon has said in a funny voice. Tyler was rolling around in his heart underwear, face blushing from laughter. He looked  
happy. Along with Brendon. His chest felt warm, filling with love, and excitement. He  
already loved Brendon, just as he loved Tyler and he couldn't imagine how amazing their life was about to become.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! another fic for you guys, i know it's not a popular ship, but I've shipped this for a long time and i j us t love these boys.
> 
> Thank u to frey for putting up with my ranting about this ship until i finally convinced him to ship it too, he helped me with this HC ily.  
> also happy birthday to pheebs ily !!!


End file.
